Amor Verdadero
by nuriagomez
Summary: Kagome es una cantante que por haber hecho un trato con sus padres tendrá que trabajar en la empresa de textil de sus padres en la cual conocerá a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru Taiso que pondrán a si corazón a mil por hora, dos amores una chica, muchas cosas ahí ocultas de su pasado que ella debe de descubrir, ¿Quien sera el verdadero amor de Kagome, sera Sesshomaru o Inuyasha? (Violetta)
1. Chapter 1

**Amor Verdadero**

Se encontraba una chica de 21 años muy hermosa de color de ojos marones, cabello con un poco de rulos pero a la vez ondulado, su color de cabello era negro pero con un poco de marón claro, su figura era espectacular cualquier chica la envidiaría, esta chica se encontraba dormida en la habitación de su departamento en Los Ángeles, California, ya era muy tarde eran las 10:30 a.m., cuando de pronto tocan la puerta con mucha flojera se levanta al escuchar el ruido y va a abrir la puerta…

Kagome:- abre la puerta y ve a sus dos mejores amigas – chicas que sorpresa pasen – las dos entraron y Kagome cerro la puerta

Sango: sorpresa, enserio Kagome

Ayame: ayer dijimos que desayunaríamos juntas – dijo mientras se sentaba en un mueble de la sala junto a Sango

Kagome: lo siento es que se me olvido – dijo mientras bostezaba mientras se sentaba – además tenia sueño

Sango: sí que se nota – dijo mientras se reía junto a Ayame

Ayame: y dinos Kagome cuando vas a empezar a trabajar

Kagome: ahí no, no me hablen de eso

Sango: pero que acaso no te gustaría trabajar como diseñadora general

Ayame: y mira que eso si mis padres me diera ese puesto yo me moriría de la emoción

Kagome: no es que no me emocione si no que ustedes saben que siempre me gusto diseñar

Sango: ya sabemos lo que nos vas a decir que cantar es lo que eres, pero Kagome solo acepta el trabajo

Ayame: además puedes seguir componiendo mientras trabajas, y por cierto las giras son muy agotadoras

Kagome: bueno eso si es verdad, recién ayer llegamos de nuestra gira mundial y llegue agotada

Sango: si nosotras también, pero aunque sea nos divertimos cantando por los países

Ayame: eso es cierto, bueno ahora que Kagome ya te levantaste porque no te cambias para salir – Kagome asintió y se fue a su habitación para cambiarse

Kagome Higurashi, más conocida por protagonizar la serie Violetta de Disney Channel, recién ayer llego a Los Ángeles después de haber terminado la gira mundial de Violetta, sus padres son Muso Higurashi y Naomi Tijaya ellos son dueños y socios de la empresa de textil Victoria's Secret, a ellos nunca les agrado mucho que ella se dedicara a ser cantante ya que pensaban que era una pérdida de tiempo pero igual hicieron un trato con Kagome el cual era que cuando terminara la gira ella trabajaría en la empresa como diseñadora general…

Sango Takashi, es una joven bella de 21 años de pelo color marrón y lacio, de ojos color marrón oscuro, un cuerpo impactante, es conocida por hacer el papel de Francesca en la serie Violetta, sus padres también son socios de la empresa textil Victoria's Secret, siempre le gusta trabajar ahora va a trabajar en el área de Marketing junto Ayame una de sus mejores amigas, nunca se ha enamorado de alguien de por si tenia pretendientes pero no les hacia caso ya que solo la querían para un momento y no para algo serio…

Ayame Watari, es una chica muy joven y hermosa con 21 años, de cabello rojizo con naranja, ojos color verdes, una figura esplendida, al igual que Sango nunca se ha enamorado de alguien, es verdad que tenían ya varios años pero nunca alguien le ha tocado el corazón como para enamorarse verdaderamente, es conocida por actuar con el papel de Camila en la serie Violetta, al igual que sus mejores amigas sus padres también son socios de la empresa textil Victoria's Secret, va a trabajar junto a Sango en la empresa en el área de Marketing…

Ambas chicas eran independientes y tenían sus propios departamentos, su amistad comenzó desde que se conocieron en secundaria y desde ahí son las mejores amigas…

Las tres chicas se fueron a pasear por Los Ángeles ya que hace meses que no estaban ahí, recorrieron toda la ciudad compraron ropa, zapatos y carteras obvio de Victoria's Secret, también almorzaron y se comieron un helado...

Al día siguiente, era domingo, ya el lunes el trio de chicas comenzaría su trabajo en la empresa el lunes, así que tenían un día libre, las tres decidieron que desempacarían sus cosas y a las 3:00 p.m. se encontraban en Sunset…

Desde la mañana ya se habían pasado las horas, ya eran las 3:30 las tres chicas ya se habían encontrado a la hora acordada y habían decidido ir a un karaoke que se llamaba Karaoke Doki, era un lugar agradable, las tres se sentaron en una mesa que estaba en una esquina, se pusieron a conversar de varias cosas…

En otra mesa se encontraban…

Kikyo: Inuyasha amor ya vuelvo voy al baño – Inuyasha sintió y ella se fue

Shippo: oye Inuyasha para que la trajiste

Miroku: es verdad, amigo sabes que no tengo nada contra Kikyo pero es insoportable

Inuyasha: ya no hablen así de ella es mi novia, ella me dijo que quería venir

Shippo: pero porque no nos lo dijiste

Inuyasha: se me olvido si, miren esta bien Kikyo y yo nos vamos pero después que ella cante

Después de dos horas, Shippo y Miroku ya estaban artos de que pasara el tiempo y Kikyo no se iba, les aburría que solo hablaba de ella…

Mientras en otra mesa, Kagome, Ayame y Sango habían tenido un par de palabras malas con otras dos chicas que se llamaban Tara y Heily que se creían mejores cantantes que ellas, pero para que ellas demostraran quienes son Kagome decidió cantar, se fue donde el Dj le dijo la canción que quería cantar y se subió al escenario…

(la siguiente escena es Promo Violetta- Música En Mi Mundo.**)**

Kagome:

Ahora sabes que, yo no entiendo lo que pasa  
sin embargo se, nunca hay tiempo para nada

Y vuelvo a despertar en mi mundo  
siendo lo que soy  
y no voy a parar ni un segundo  
mi destino es hoy

Nada me detendrá

Toda la gente aplaudió emocionada al ver tal voz tan maravillosa y melodiosa, pero el que más se sorprendió fue…

Inuyasha: Kikyo ya vas a cantar

Kikyo: si tienes razón, mírenme y admírenme – dijo y se fue al escenario para cantar

Miroku: al fin se fue

Shippo: es verdad, ya me mataba del aburrimiento – Miroku y Shippo se rieron

Inuyasha: oigan escucharon a la chica que canto ase un rato

Miroku: como no me voy a fijar en una chica tan hermosa y con una figura para…

Shippo: Miroku nunca dejaras de hacer pervertido – dijo mientras los tres se reían

Inuyasha: pero ya enserio, esa chica tenía una voz maravillosa

Miroku: ahí amigo parece que esa chica te flecho

Shippo: y todavía que te flecho ni siquiera sabes quién es

Inuyasha: yo no dije que me enamore de ella, solo que canta bonito – se sonrojo y sus amigos se rieron – ya dejen de reírse y ahí que ver a Kikyo cantar

Ya Kikyo se encontraba en el escenario lista para cantar…

(la siguiente escena es Violetta 2 - Ludmila canta "Destinada a brillar" HD)

Kikyo:

Quién le pone límite al deseo  
cuando se quiere triunfar.  
No importa nada.  
Lo que quiero  
es bailar y cantar.

La diferencia esta aquí dentro  
en mi circuito mental.  
Soy una estrella destinada a brillar.

Somos el éxito.  
Somos magnéticos.  
Somos lo máximo.  
Cómo sea, dónde sea  
voy a llegar.

Toda la gente aplaudió, después de bajar del escenario mientras ella se dirigía a si mesa miraba de una manera desafiante y burlona a…

Sango: KAGOME – dijo llamando la atención de Kagome

Kagome: que paso – dijo sorprendida

Ayame: te estamos llamando desde hace un rato y no nos hablas

Kagome: lo siento es que estaba distraída…chicas ya me siento cansada y mañana voy a ir a trabajar así que prefiero dormir temprano, hasta luego – se fue

Sango: que le habrá pasado a Kagome, porque estoy segura que por el trabajo no se fue

Ayame: es verdad además recién van a ser las 6:00 p.m. – de pronto las dos sienten unas miradas sobre ellas eran Tara y Heily que las miraban con maldad – seguro ellas le han hecho algo a Kagome

Sango: pues ahora nos vamos a vengar por Kagome – las dos asintieron

En la otra mesa Kikyo al ver que Kagome se fue dijo…

Kikyo: Inuyasha ya estoy cansada nos vamos

Miroku y Shippo: AL FIN

Kikyo: ahí chicos aunque digan que no me quieren no me importa Inuyasha vámonos

Inuyasha: está bien Kikyo, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo chicos – se fue junto a Kikyo

Shippo: Miroku…Miroku…- lo llamaba pero él no le hacía caso – MIROKU

Miroku: ahí deja de gritar Shippo…ya vistes a esas dos chicas de ahí

Shippo: ahí Miroku tu siempre pensando en chicas

Miroku: que te parece que si ahora estamos sin Inuyasha con su chicle…digo Kikyo – los dos se rieron – bueno como sea quieres ir a ver como se llaman si o no total están solas

Shippo: ahí está bien vamos

Después de unos minutos, los dos chicos se dirigieron a la mesa de las dos chicas…

Miroku: hola hermosuras – las dos chicas lo miraron y después volvieron a su conversación

Shippo: chicas disculpen a mi amigo es tonto – las chicas y Shippo se rieron – nos podemos sentar con ustedes

Sango: tu sí, pero él no – dijo refiriéndose a Miroku

Shippo: -se sentó- ya vez Miroku no consigues nada siendo un mujeriego

Miroku: te callas Shippo

Ayame: bueno está bien tú también siéntate – le dijo a Miroku y él se sentó

Shippo: antes que nada, Hola chicas mi nombre es Shippo

Sango: un gusto Shippo, mi nombre es Sango

Ayame: y el mío es Ayame

Miroku: y chicas para su información se que quieren saber mi nombre y es Miroku

Los cuatro chicos se pusieron a hablar, ya las dos chicas ya habían pasado la primera presentación de Miroku y ahora todo estaba bien, después de hablar las dos chicas se fueron al escenario a cantar…

(la siguiente escena es Victorious - Freak the Freak Out - Give It Up ►► 2K HD ◄◄)

Sango:

Someday I let you in,  
Treat you right  
Drive you outta  
Your mind oh 

Ayame.  
You never met  
a chick like me  
Burn so bright  
I'm gonna  
make you blind 

Sango y Ayame:  
Always want  
What you can't have  
Is it so bad if you don't  
Get what you wanted  
Make you feel good  
as I'm with you wanna  
Shape ya Boy,  
let's get it started

Give it up,  
You can't win  
Cause I know  
Where you've been

Such a shame,  
You don't  
Put up a fight

That's a game  
That we play,  
At the end of the night  
It's the same  
Old story but you  
Never get it right

Give it up!

Come a little closer,  
Baby, baby

Come a little closer,  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby

Sango:

So stop trying  
To walk away  
No you won't  
Ever leave me  
Behind (nooo) 

Ayame:  
You better believe  
I'm here to stay  
(That's right)  
Cause you are  
The shade and  
I'm sunshine  
( ohhhh ) 

Sango y Ayame:  
Look at me boy  
Cause I got you  
Where I want you,  
Isn't it so exciting?

Wanna shake you,  
Wanna break you  
Take a backseat boy,  
Cause now  
I'm driving

Give it up,  
You can't win  
Cause I know  
Where you've been

Such a shame,  
You don't  
Put up a fight

That's a game  
That we play,  
At the end of the night  
It's the same  
Old story but you  
Never get it right

A oooh yeaaah  
ah oooho  
Heeey

Hey yay yay  
Yeaaaaah

Come a little closer,  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby

Come a little closer,  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby

Come a little closer,  
Come a little closer  
Baby

Yeah if you are  
My baby and I'll  
Make you crazy

Toniiight!

Look at me boy  
Cause I got you  
Where I want you,  
Isn't it so exciting?

Wanna shake you,  
Wanna break you  
Take a backseat boy,  
Cause now  
I'm driving

Give it up,  
You can't win  
Cause I know  
Where you've been

Such a shame,  
You don't  
Put up a fight

That's a game  
That we play,  
At the end of the night  
It's the same  
Old story but you  
Never get it right

Give it up!

Wohoooaaaaaaaaa ooooohhhh  
YEAH!

Al día siguiente, 7:30 a.m., en el departamento de Kagome, en su habitación, ella se encontraba dormida con su pijama hasta que por su ventana le caen los rayos del sol a su cara, comienza a abrir los ojos y acordarse de lo que debe hacer hoy, cuando de pronto se levanta de un golpe y grita…

Kagome: EL TRABAJO – sale corriendo de su cama hacia su baño para tomarse una ducha

Si bien era cierto su hora de llegada al trabajo era a las 9:00 a.m. pero ella se demora en peinarse 20 minutos, más en bañarse 15 minutos, al cambiarse 15 minutos, en desayunar 15 minutos y todavía en ir a la empresa 20 minutos tenía que salir rápido…

Ya eran las 8:55 a.m., Kagome salió muy apurada pero al final llego temprano, ella estaciono su auto lamborghini, y se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada estaba muy distraída llamando a Sango que no se dio cuenta que choco con alguien… Inuyasha estaba saliendo de la empresa ya que se había olvidado algo en su auto BMW, cuando salió estaba distraído recordando y buscando donde había estacionado su auto que no se dio cuenta que se chocó con...Los dos Kagome e Inuyasha se chocaron y cayeron al piso ambos…

Inuyasha: AHÍ FIJATE POR DONDE CAMINAS – dijo mientras se levantaba sin mirarla

Kagome: DITE A TI MISMO ESO CIEGO – dijo molesta al ver como la trato, mientras se levantaba

De pronto los dos se levantan y se miran a los ojos quedan paralizados ojos dorados con ojos marrones una perfecta combinación…

Inuyasha: _es muy hermosa y bonita, ni Kikyo se le compara con la hermosura de esta chica, me parece haberla visto antes… _

Kagome: _pero que me pasa porque pienso así y porque mi corazón late más fuerte al ver a este joven_

Se dejaron de mirar y Kagome se fue, Inuyasha con su mente quiso detenerla para preguntarle ¿Cuál era su nombre?¿Tenia novio?¿Que hacía en la empresa? Y muchas preguntas más se le vinieron a la mente…

Kagome aún seguía confundida por lo que sintió al ver aquel joven, pero se le olvido cuando de una vez entro a la empresa los trabajadores adultos y jóvenes la miraban y le silbaban a lo que ella se sonrojo, antes si debía aceptar que chicos la habían cortejado pero no tanto como ahí capaz se pasó con su ropa…

Lo que traía puesto Kagome era una falda que estaba arriba de la pierna con volados que estaba llena de flores de color violeta diminutas, un polo con tiras de color blando y encima un saco de color violeta con las mangas remangadas hasta el codo, llevaba un poco de joyería como pulseras y un collar con su nombre los cuales eran de plata…sí que se veía atractiva

Kagome tomo el ascensor y subió hacia el último piso el cual era de gerencia, ayer después de ir al karaoke había ido a la mansión de sus padres quienes le dijeron que solo se dirigiera a la gerencia general que ahí el gerente le diría cuál era su oficina…cuando ya estaba en el último piso lo primero que hiso fue ver que era un pasillo en forma de circulo que tenía seis puertas y en el medio del pasillo había algo parecido a una barra en forma de circulo que en realidad era un escritorio y ahí estaba un joven que parecía medio raro, se dirigió a caminar hacia él y le dijo…

Kagome: buenos días me podría decir dónde está la gerencia general

Jakotsu: en estos momentos el gerente está ocupado, pero dime quien eres y yo voy si te puede atender

Kagome: mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi Tijaya

Jakotsu: Higurashi…-dijo sorprendido o bueno sorprendida- ahí es un gusto conocerte – salió de su escritorio y fue ante ella – ahí eres mas bonita de lo que me dijeron tus padres, ahí que tonta no em he presentado mi nombre es Jakotsu Samari linda pero tú me puedes decir Jakotsu

Kagome:-se rio al darse cuenta de que tipo era Jakotsu- bueno gracias por el recibimiento Jakotsu, ahora me podrías decir dónde está la gerencia general

Jakotsu: si claro esta en esa puerta – dijo señalando la puerta que estaba atrás de él – Sesshomaru que es el gerente general te esta esperando entra no mas Kagome

Kagome: gracias

Ella se dirigió hacia la puerta de gerencia y sin pensarlo dos veces entro…

La oficina del gerente general era muy grande, había unos muebles, un escritorio dos cillas al frente del escritorio y atrás estaba una silla grande que estaba volteada ya que el gerente general se encontraba sentado ahí mirando hacia las ventanas que eran la pared de atrás, cuando cerro la puerta vio que la silla se fue volteando mientras el gerente decía…

Sesshomaru: quien quiera que seas tú, acaso no te han enseñado a tocar antes de entrar…- se quedó mudo al ver a Kagome - _¿Quién es esta chica?... ¡pero que hermosa es!¡estoy impactado, estoy viendo a un ángel caído del cielo!¡que tonto que soy le acabo de gritar!¡debo de arreglar esto ahora! _– pensó

Kagome: _que tonta soy, claro que se toca la puerta antes de entrar…este joven se parece al gritón con el que me choque, pero este joven es diferente y es…es…es más guapo _– pensó - disculpe, si quiere vuelvo a entrar y…- estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para irse y ahora si tocar la puerta pero

Sesshomaru: NO – grito – _soy un tonto a una chica no se le grita_ – pensó - no es necesario que hago eso por favor perdóneme a mi por tratarla asi desde el principio

Kagome: no se preocupes – sonrió

Sesshomaru: siéntese por favor – ella asintió y se sentó – ¿su nombre es?

Kagome: me llamo Kagome Higurashi Tijaya

Sesshomaru: claro, los señores Higurashi nos habló a toda la empresa sobre usted – se puso a contemplarla - …pero no nos dijeron que era demasiado hermosa – lo pensó pero en voz alta lo cual hiso que Kagome se sonrojara – disculpe, no la quise incomodar – dijo también sonrojado

Kagome: no se preocupe, bueno ahora que usted ya sabe mi nombre me podría decir el suyo

Sesshomaru: pensara que soy un maleducado verdad – los dos se rieron – mi nombre es Sesshomaru Taiso soy el gerente general, bueno supongo que sus padres le habrán dicho que venga aquí para que le muestre su oficina verdad – ella sintió – bueno pues sígame – dijo parándose para ir a la puerta

Kagome: - dijo parándose - como diga señor Taiso

Sesshomaru:-se detuvo y no abrió la puerta- hagamos algo déjeme de hablar de señor no soy tan viejo o lo parezco – los dos se rieron

Kagome: claro que no Seño…Sesshomaru, pero hagamos otra cosa tu deja de decirme señorita

Sesshomaru: trato hecho señori…Kagome – los dos sonrieron – ahora sí acompáñame Kagome

Los dos salieron de la oficina de gerencia general y se dirigieron a la oficina de Kagome la cual se encontraba a una oficina de la de Sesshomaru, él abrió la puerta de la oficina de Diseñadora General y los dos entraron…

Kagome: wauuu – dijo sorprendida – es muy grande

Sesshomaru:-sonrió- todas las oficinas de gerencia son así Kagome – los dos se rieron

Inuyasha:-entro- Sesshomaru Jakotsu dijo que te encontrabas aquí con la nueva y…- se quedo sorprendido a ver a Sesshomaru riéndose con la chica con la cual había chocado

Kagome e Inuyasha: tu – dijeron sorprendidos

Sesshomaru: ¿se conocen?

Inuyasha: si claro esta es la ciega que se choco conmigo hace un rato – dijo

Kagome: el único ciego aquí eres tu – dijo molesta

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha, Kagome no es ciega y por cierto ya que te comías de la curiosidad por saber quién era la nueva Diseñadora General pues la tienes frente a ti

Inuyasha: si claro como si ella fuera una Higurashi Tijaya

Kagome: pues si lo soy por si no sabes mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi Tijaya

Inuyasha: y yo soy Inuyasha Taiso, y no me importa solo asegúrate no volverte a chocar conmigo…CIEGA

Kagome: sabes que ya me cansaste Inuyasha Taiso – dijo harta, abrió la puerta tomo del brazo a Inuyasha y comenzó a votarlo – esta es mi oficina así que vete – le cerró la puerta en la cara

Sesshomaru:-se rio- te felicito Kagome

Kagome: que porque

Sesshomaru: eres la primera en sacar a patadas de una oficina a mi hermano, bueno si te sigue molestando me lo dices okei – ella asintió – nos vemos después Kagome – abrió la puerta y se fue

Kagome: ¿este tipo es hermano de Sesshomaru?, con razón se parecen tanto por fuera pero nada por dentro…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Continuara…

Ya había pasado dos horas desde que llego a la empresa en ese tiempo…

Había ido a ver dónde rayos se habían metido Sango y Ayame, cuando las encontró ellas le hablaron de como humillaron en el Karaoke Doki a Tara y Heily y que conocieron a dos chicos del cual Sango le gustaba uno, también se habían dado cuenta que la oficina de Kagome estaba al costado de la de Sango y Ayame así se podían ver más seguido…

Después de hablar un rato con ellas volvió a su oficina ya que tenía informarse de todo muy a su pesar llego su momento…¡Ahí que Trabajar!...

Mientras que eso hacia ella, Inuyasha estaba en su oficina…

Todo había pasado muy rápido, primero se había enojado con Kikyo porque ella de terca quería que le comprara chocolates cuando él sabía que a ella no le gustaban y que al final se los rechazaría pero por caprichosa quería que se los comprara, él se enojó y la dejo en la puerta de la agencia de modelaje donde Kikyo trabaja, se fue furioso a la empresa cuando ya estaba en su oficina se dio cuenta que se olvidó su maleta donde estaba su laptop con mucha flojera tomo el elevador iba y salió de la empresa…

Comenzó a buscar su auto BMW que no recordaba donde lo había dejado cuando de pronto se choca con alguien, se enoja al principio pero cuando la ve a los ojos se queda paralizado se impresiono mucho al ver a esa chica tan hermosa como dirían sus amigos pareciera que le hubiera flechado, después de eso se dirigió a su auto saco su laptop y volvió a la empresa lo primero que escucho fue que el personal que estaban por la recepción hablaban sobre la nueva Diseñadora General, se fue corriendo hacia el último piso para ir donde Sesshomaru y preguntarle quien era la nueva….

Cuando ya estaba en el último piso de Gerencia le pregunto a Jakotsu donde estaba su hermano y este coqueteándole le dijo que estaba en la oficina de la Diseñadora General enseñándole a la Diseñadora como era su oficina, con una sonrisa burlona fue hacia halla suponiéndole que su hermano estaba todo serio con la nueva así la asustaría, pero grande fue su sorpresa al abrir la puerta y ver que Sesshomaru y la nueva se estaban riendo pero otras de sus sorpresas para él fue que la chica bonita con quien choco estaba ahí con su hermano…

Después de cinco minutos de una pequeña discusión con la nueva y que lo botara de su oficina se enojó ¿Quién se creía ella?¡esta se la pagaría!¡si o si!...Después de esa discusión había pasado una hora en cuando entro a la oficina de Miroku no lo encontró después fue a la de Shippo y tampoco se habían dado el lujo de llegar tarde, cuando él ya estaba en su oficina ve a Miroku entrar junto a Shippo que los dos muy relajados les cuenta que conocieron a dos chicas ayer después que ellos terminaran de hablar el de muy "buenas palabras" los regaña y los vota de su oficina ¡que se creían!¡llegan tarde y todavía hacen como si no hubiera pasado nada!, con un poco de enojo regreso a hacer su trabajo…

Tras pensar de lo que le había sucedido en este dia hasta ahora, volvió a trabajar…

Mientras que eso le sucedía a Inuyasha, en la oficina de Sesshomaru…

Desde que hace dos horas conoció a Kagome no dejaba de pensar en ella, no entendía lo que le pasaba, nunca sintió esto por nadie excepto solo por la niña que conoció cuando tenía cinco años eso fue hace 17 años y solo hablo pocas palabras con ella después desde ahí nunca más la vio, pero ahora estaba Kagome Higurashi al verla si que se impresiono mucho parecía todo un ángel blanco…

Siempre creyó que su vida sería trabajo, comer y dormir, nunca pensó que se sentirse así, no sabía lo que le pasaba pero se sentía feliz…

Después de pensar en lo que paso hasta ahora regreso a trabajar en la nueva línea de modas…

Ya eran las 11:30 a.m. en la oficina de Kagome, se encontraba ella separando los diseños nuevos de los antiguos cuando de pronto entraron Ayame y Sango…

Ayame y Sango:-entraron- Hola Kagome – dijeron mientras se sentaban

Kagome: Hola chicas – dijo ella mientras iba a su asiento y se sentaba – y ¿qué hacen aquí?

Ayame: estamos esperando a que nos cuentes como vas a ordenar tu oficina

Kagome: ¿Qué?, bueno yo pienso dejar mi oficina así

Sango: ya enserio Kagome, dinos como la piensas arreglar

Kagome: ahí ustedes si que me conocen – las tres se rieron – bueno pienso poner un piano en una esquina y en la otra esquina una guitarra, un cuadro grande de nosotras tres, una radio, muchos cuadros míos, cortinas de color blanco pero con puntos de colores, muebles de color rojo, las sillas de color blanco y mi silla giratoria de color rosado

Ayame: ya nos suponíamos lo de la guitarra y el piano

Sango: Kagome a que no sabes que, nos encontramos con los chicos de ayer

Kagome: los que conocieron en el karaoke – las dos asintieron – y en qué área trabajan

Ayame: fue una total casualidad ellos trabajan en el área de gerencia junto a nosotros

Sango: uno es el ingeniero de logística y otro es el contador

Kagome: wau que casualidad ¿y cual es el que te gusta Sango?

Sango: ahí no me hables de él – dijo sonrojada y un poco enojada

Ayame: lo que sucede es que él que le gusta a Sango es un mujeriego

Kagome: - las tres se rieron – nunca imagine que te gustaran los mujeriegos Sango – se volvieron a reír – que les parece si almorzamos juntas

Sango: me encanta esa idea

Ayame: a mí también dentro de una hora y media es el almuerzo asi que nos vemos después Kagome

Sango: hasta luego Kagome – las dos se fueron

Kagome: ahí ahora tengo que ir donde el pesado hermano de Sesshomaru – se paró y se fue de su oficina

Cuando salió no vio a Jakotsu así que tenía que entrar oficina por oficina a preguntar, ¡Qué flojera! Pensó, miro todas las puertas, la oficina que estaba a su costado derecho era la de Sesshomaru seguro estaría ocupado así que no quería molestar, la del lado izquierdo era la oficina de Sango y Ayame, y después de la de sus amigas se encontraba el ascensor, así que decidió entrar a la que se encontraba al costado del ascensor, entro y lo primero que vio fue a alguien que iba a salir pero por suerte no se chocó con él y se equivocó de oficina…

Lo que vio fue a un joven maso menos de su edad de cabello corto con una cola pequeña, de ojos azules intenso, era guapo y cuando la vio se le comenzó a acercarse para estar frente a frente…

Kagome: disculpe creo que me equivoque de oficina…-se iba a ir pero ese chico la tomo de las dos manos y la volteo

Miroku: no, para nada se ha equivocado, una ángel se ha caído del cielo

Kagome: bueno gracias por el alago pero yo buscaba a…

Miroku: al chico perfecto y me encontró, no quisiera tener un hermoso hijo conmigo

Kagome:-se rio un poco asustada- que gracioso que es usted decirme eso cuando ni siquiera nos conocemos

Miroku: es verdad que maleducado que soy, Miroku Ishida, un gusto en conocerte preciosa

Kagome: _si Sesshomaru, Jakotsu y el hermano de Sesshomaru se asustaron y sorprendieron al saber mi nombre y apellido seguro este joven también _– pensó y después dijo – mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi

Miroku: disculpe por mi insinuación señorita Higurashi, es que con tanta belleza no me pude resistir

Kagome:-se rio- bueno acepto sus disculpas, y solo llámame Kagome

Miroku: y tú a mí solo Miroku

Kagome: de acuerdo Miroku, bueno me retiro fue un gusto concerté – salió de la oficina de Miroku

Cuando ya estaba afuera vio que aún no estaba Jakotsu, así que se dirigió a la oficina que estaba al costado de la de Miroku, toco la puerta pero parecía que nadie estaba adentro, no espero más y entro, como lo suponía no había nadie entro a ver si en la silla principal que estaba volteado y pero cuando fue a ver la silla no estaba nadie, cuando de pronto abren la puerta y ve a un joven de color de cabello castaño que estaba atado a una cola de caballo y ojos de color verde esmeralda, era lindo y guapo, cuando la vio dijo…

Shippo: disculpa creo que me quitaron mi puesto de ingeniero de logística – dijo gracioso

Kagome:-se rio- no es que estaba buscando a alguien y me equivoque de oficina lo siento

Shippo: no te preocupes, mi nombre es Shippo Makari pero para los amigos Shippo

Kagome:- los dos se rieron - el mío Kagome Higurashi pero para ti que me agradas Kagome

Shippo: y dime Kagome a quien buscas

Kagome: bueno mm…es el hermano de Sesshomaru…lo conocí en la mañana pero no me acuerdo su nombre

Shippo:-se rio- me dices que buscas a alguien que no conoces – los dos se rieron – eres muy distraída sabias

Kagome: bueno si, es un poco tonto, pero sabes cuál es su oficina

Shippo: si es la que está al costado de mi oficina a la del lado izquierdo

Kagome: bueno gracias Shippo, hasta luego – se fue

Ella vio que Jakotsu ya estaba en su escritorio y fue directo a él o ella…

Kagome: Jakotsu al fin apareces

Jakotsu: lo siento Kagome es que estaba ocupada yendo a sacar copias a unas cosas

Kagome: pues mientras tu hacías eso yo tuve que tocar puerta por puerta para saber dónde quedaba la oficina del hermano de Sesshomaru

Jakotsu: ahhh – grito emocionado o emocionada – hablas de mi bonito Inuyasha

Kagome: si de ese, bueno como sea ahora que ya se dónde se encuentra su oficina voy a verlo, nos vemos después Jakotsu

Después de despedirse se dirigió a la oficina de ¿Inuyasha? No conocía bien su nombre y ni lo quería saber de un chico tan malcriado que grita…entro y vio a ese chico de quien rajaba y hablaba mal, cuando él la miro dijo…

Inuyasha: a eres tú de nuevo – se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia ella – a que vienes, a disculparte por como cuando te chocaste conmigo, si es así te escucho

Kagome: pues no vengo a disculparme tu eres el que comenzaste a gritarme cuando nos chocamos

Inuyasha: como sea ¿a qué viniste?

Kagome: vine a entregarte esto – le dio a Inuyasha unos papeles que estaban en fólderes – tu eres el administrador general así que ahí tienes los antiguos diseños y los últimos que sacamos

Inuyasha: ahí que sorpresa si sabes bien hacer tu trabajo – dijo burlón dejando los fólderes en su escritorio

Kagome: sabes que no se como puedes ser el hermano de Sesshomaru

Inuyasha: te equivocas es al revés las personas dicen que como Sesshomaru puede ser mi hermano cuando yo soy mejor que él

Kagome: te equivocas, mira desde que te vi sabia que eras de ese tipo de chicos que solo alardean de sí mismos

Inuyasha: si no me conoces no hables de mi, si me conocieras sabrías cual es mi nombre

Kagome: claro que lo se

Inuyasha: a ver dime ¿Cómo me llamo?

Kagome: ehhh – se quedó sin palabras -…ahí eres un molestoso

Inuyasha: no sabes mi nombre – se rio – eres una olvidadiza pero para tu información me llamo Inuyasha Taiso y lamentó decirte que no es un gusto conocerte

Kagome: igual digo, eres imposible – dijo enojada

Inuyasha: solo digo lo que siento acaso es malo – dijo burlándose – además ahora que recuerdo tú me botaste de tu oficina ahora yo voy hacer lo mismo, ¡vete!

Kagome: eres un molestoso, sabes que yo me voy no por que tu lo digas si no porque quiero – se fue

Pero se fue enojada siempre se llevaba bien con toda las personas pero ahora parecía ese tal Inuyasha y la molestaba quien se creía para hablarle así, no es que ella se diga a si misma la mejor de todos si no que ¡Nadie, nunca la había molestado de esa forma tan santurrona!

Mientras eso pensaba Kagome, Inuyasha se reía de ella ya se estaba cobrando haciéndola enojar ya que antes ella lo boto de su oficina ¡Nadie le hacía eso a Inuyasha Taiso! Y se lo dejo bien en claro molestándola y botándola

Las horas pasaron, y llego el momento que todos los hambrientos y hambrientas de la empresa esperaban ¡la hora de almuerzo!, cuando el reloj dio la hora de la 1:00 p.m., se podía a ver a los trabajadores de la empresa de textil que salían a almorzar y algunos se quedaban porque dentro de una hora les tocaba a almorzar a ellos…

Se podía ver a tres chicas jóvenes hermosas que almorzaban en el restaurant de sushi que se llamaba Nozu, ellas se encontraban en una esquina donde había una mesa para tres, estaban comiendo y hablando sobre como les fue en el trabajo hasta que trataron el tema de…

Ayame: oigan chicas ya conocieron al Administrador General

Sango: es verdad Sesshomaru me lo presento es todo un guapo

Kagome: ahí ustedes están locas Inuyasha es un desagradable

Mientras ellas decían eso no sabían que en el mismo restaurant se encontraban tres chicos que comían en el lado contrario de donde estaban ellas, los tres estaban hablando gratamente hasta el chico pervertido y mujeriego dijo…

Miroku: chicos ya han visto a la mamacita Diseñadora General

Shippo: como no verla es muy hermosa, bonita y graciosa

Inuyasha: ustedes están locos, es una insoportable

En la mesa de las chicas…

Ayame: porque piensas eso Kagome

Sango: cuando yo lo vi parecía buena persona

Kagome: pues no lo es, es un molestoso y gruñón, todavía vanidoso

Ayame: pero ¿Cómo lo conociste?

En la mesa de los chicos…

Inuyasha: cuando nos conocimos o mejor dicho nos chocamos ella comenzó a gritarme

Miroku: no será al revés Inuyasha

Shippo: es verdad, tu eres un tonto con las mujeres

Inuyasha: yo no hice nada, pero tampoco me iba a quedar callado cuando ella me esta gritando

En la mesa de las chicas…

Kagome: después nos volvimos a ver cuándo el entro a mi oficina cuando yo estaba hablando con Sesshomaru

En la mesa de los chicos…

Inuyasha: y lo peor paso que me dio cólera Sesshomaru siempre nos reclama por andar distraídos riéndonos cuando él se reía con ella

En la mesa de las chicas…

Kagome: volvió a gritarme y a burlarse de mí, no lo soporte más y lo eché de mi oficina

En la mesa de los chicos…

Inuyasha: ¡me voto! Quien se creía ella, nadie me hace eso, después cuando em fue a buscarme

En la mesa de las chicas…

Kagome: me armo una pelea de nuevo y después me voto de su oficina, ósea que le pasa a ese es un insoportable malcriado

En la mesa de los chicos…

Inuyasha: es una caprichosa maleducada, todavía entro a mi oficina sin tocar la puerta

Ente todo lo que le habían contado Inuyasha a Miroku y Shippo y Kagome a Sango y Ayame, a quienes le contaban la historia se rieron, se estaban matando de la risa, eso enojo a Kagome e Inuyasha, en la mesa de las chicas…

Kagome: ya dejen de reír – dijo molesta – ahí saben que ríanse de lo que quieran yo me voy – y se fue pero ellas aún seguían riéndose

Pasaron las horas, ya eran las 3:30 p.m. faltaban dos horas y media para que sea la hora de salida, Kagome aún seguía un poco enojada con sus amigas ósea una les contaba sus cosas y ellas se reían…

Mientras que Inuyasha pensaba sobre los tontos que eran sus amigos al insinuarle algo que le pareció muy desubicado de solo pensarlo le molestaba…

_Hace horas en el restaurant Nozu sus amigos pararon de reír y le dijeron…_

_Miroku: mira Inuyasha creo que Shippo y yo pensamos lo mismo_

_Shippo y Miroku: Te Gusta Kagome Higurashi_

Cuando él pensaba en eso lo negaba para si mismo ya que es cierto Kagome es bonita, hermosa y guapa, pero como la conocía él era una malcriada y caprichosa…

Mientras tanto, en la oficina de Kagome, ella se encontraba diseñando un polo para la colección de verano - invierno trataba de diseñar pero no podía seguía enojada, tocan la puerta y ella dice…

Kagome: ¡Adelante! – dice un poco enojada

Sesshomaru: -entra y ve a Kagome- que buen humor tienes

Kagome: ahí lo siento Sesshomaru, es que estoy frustrada no me sale ningún diseño

Sesshomaru: pues no te preocupes que ya vino Sesshomaru tu salvación – dijo haciendo que los dos se rían, él se acercó a la silla de Kagome se puso atrás de ella la tomo de la mano hiso que tomara el lápiz y comenzara a trazar un poco manga tres cuartos, cuando termino de dibujar dijo – solo tienes que estar calmada para dibujar y también inspirada

Kagome:-sonrojada- gracias Sesshomaru por la recomendación pero…tu…mano…

Sesshomaru: -se sonrojo y soltó de la mano rápidamente – lo siento si te incomode solo que… - dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta – solo que…

Kagome: que me querías ayudar ¿no? – dijo sonriendo

Sesshomaru: si era solo eso, bueno espero que te sirviera mi consejo, nos vemos después Kagome – se fue

Cuando Sesshomaru ya se encontraba en su oficina, estaba feliz no sabía porque solo que estaba feliz cuando toco la mano de Kagome su corazón se aceleró sintió algo que escucho alguna vez fue mariposas en el estómago, se sentó en su silla se relajó y cerró los ojos para pensar…

Sesshomaru: _me siento alegre, contento, feliz no tengo palabras para describir esto, solo ha pasado un dia desde que conozco a Kagome y siento esto por ella, no lo entiendo porque me pasa esto, acaso ¿me gusta Kagome?_

Inuyasha: - entro silenciosamente y vio que su hermano estaba con los ojos cerrados así que para molestarlo… - SESSHOMARU – grito para que despertarlo de sus fantasía

Sesshomaru: ahí Inuyasha que haces aquí – dijo enojado

Inuyasha:-se sentó en una silla- solo vine a decirte que dejes de parar tan distraído con la insoportable de Kagome y te pongas a trabajar

Sesshomaru: primero no llames así a Kagome y segundo el quien doy las ordenes aquí soy yo así que adiós hermanito

Inuyasha: si yo quiero me quedo aquí

Sesshomaru: sabes voy a seguir el ejemplo de Kagome… ¡VETE!

Inuyasha: eres un odioso hermanito – se fue enojado – _no puede ser apenas esta pasando un dia y desde que llego Kagome todos están comenzando a votarme y a reírse de mi_

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru: sabes voy a seguir el ejemplo de Kagome… ¡VETE!

Inuyasha: eres un odioso hermanito – se fue enojado – _no puede ser apenas esta pasando un dia y desde que llego Kagome todos están comenzando a votarme y a reírse de mi_

Continuara…

Ya había pasado un mes y una semana desde que Kagome llego a la empresa, todo iba de fabuloso en la empresa con Sango, Ayame, Miroku, Shippo y sobre todo Sesshomaru que siempre le brindaba su ayuda con lo que ella necesitaba, Sesshomaru se había vuelto su confidente para todo se podría decir que era su mejor amigo, en cambio con Inuyasha era todo lo contrario siempre paraba peleando con él nunca podían estar en paz Si ella decía No él decía así y viceversa, no lo soportaba, este dia era el 15 de Abril, ya tenía la mayoría de los diseños para la colección de verano – invierno solo le faltaban unos diez diseños más entre ellos la mayoría eran casacas, ese dia parecía un dia normal ya eran las 12:30 p.m., se oían gritos de Inuyasha y Kagome ya muchos se acostumbraron a oír eso, los dos se encontraban en la oficina de Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO

Kagome: PUES TENDRAS QUE ACEPTAR MI DISEÑO PORQUE SESSHOMARU YA LO APROVO

Inuyasha: AHÍ QUE NO PUEDES HACER UNA COSA EN LA QUE NO ESTE SESSHOMARU

Kagome: CLARO QUE NO, SESSHOMARU ES EL GERENTE GENERAL DEBE DE APROVAR MIS DISEÑOS Y COMO YA LOS APROVO TU TIENES QUE ENTREGARLOS A LA INDUSTRIA

Inuyasha: PUES NO ME GUSTAN TUS DISEÑOS NO LO HARE

Mientras ellos discutían una chica que se veía hermosa, astuta y sofisticada salía del ascensor para dirigirse a la oficina de su novio, como de costumbre abre la puerta sin tocar y ve…ve a su prima Kagome a la que siempre detesto peleando con su novio Inuyasha…

Kikyo: Kagome, Inuyasha – dice ella llamando la atención de los dos

Inuyasha y Kagome: Kikyo

Kagome: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kikyo: vengo a ver a mi novio – acercándose a Inuyasha

Kagome: - se rio – ustedes son novios – se vuelve a reír – como no lo imagine una mentirosa se puede entender perfectamente con un malcriado – se volvió a reír - , bueno los dejo solos e Inuyasha ahí te dejo el diseño tienes que aceptarlo aunque no quieras – se fue

Inuyasha: ahí no la soporto – dijo enojado

Kikyo: Inuyasha ya no ahí que hablar de esa odiosa

Inuyasha: ¿Cómo la conoces?

Kikyo: desgraciadamente es mi prima

Inuyasha: ¿enserio? – ella asintió – _por eso se parecen, pero de todas formas más bonita es Kagome…digo Kikyo, ahí que me está pasando, porque dije eso_

Kikyo: INUYASHA

Inuyasha: ahí que paso

Kikyo: te estaba hablando sobre que quiero que despidas a todas las modelos de la empresa ya que yo voy a ser la cara principal de la nueva temporada de ropa verano – invierno

Inuyasha: lo siento Kikyo pero de eso se encarga Kagome

Kikyo: ahí como detesto a mi prima, pero ya que importa además lo único que quiero al venir aquí es besarte – ella se acercó más y el obvio que no la rechazo, los dos comenzaron a besarse necesitadamente

A pesar de que Kikyo fue una engreída, malcriada…y seguiría hablando horas pero fuera lo que fuera Kikyo siempre seria su primer amor y ultimo amor ¿o no?, bueno eso creía él ya llevaba como tres años de novio de Kikyo siempre era lo mismo ella se encaprichaba y el se enojaba pero al final cedía, a veces pensaba porque seguía con Kikyo si era por costumbre o por amor…

Por el lado de Kikyo ella desde niña siempre estuvo acostumbrada a ser la mejor en todo pero nunca pudo cumplirlo ya que siempre que quería hacer algo siempre le ganaba Kagome todo era Kagome, siempre detesto a su prima por eso por ganarle…cuando se hiso novia de Inuyasha fue por dos cosas una era porque al Inuyasha ser de una familia de empresa textil a él le podía pedir trabajo de modelo y así sucedió, después la otra era por quitarle el novio a su supuesta mejor amiga que en verdad nunca fue su amiga siempre estuvo al lado de ella por conveniencia…

Mientras que ellos dos seguían besándose, en la oficina de Kagome, ella se encontraba pensando en Kikyo…

Kagome: _que descaro de Kikyo, venir aquí, y verme y tratarme normal como si no hubiera pasado nada_ – pensaba ella, mientras que alguien toca la puerta – adelante

Sesshomaru: Kagome necesito hablar contigo

Kagome: claro siéntate – él se sentó y comenzaron a hablar

Sesshomaru: sabes no soy muy común para decir esto pero…no sé lo que me pasa desde hace tiempo que estoy algo extraño

Kagome: algo extraño como alegre o algo extraño como triste

Sesshomaru: algo extraño como alegre, no se siento que todo me parece feliz y alegre, siento…siento…mariposas en mi estómago ¿tú sabes lo que me pasa?

Kagome: Sesshomaru es muy simple, estás enamorado, sabes yo cuando me enamore tampoco sabía que significaba que era lo que me pasaba pero con el tiempo comprendí que estar enamorado es sentir una felicidad inmensa que te llena todo el corazón

Sesshomaru: gracias Kagome por decirme lo que me pasa, bueno ahora ahí que volver a trabajar, nos vemos después – se fue

Cuando Sesshomaru hablo, había hablado todo frio serio como era antes, ¿Qué le habría pasado?...

Kagome:-pensando- _que le paso a Sesshomaru porque al final cuando me hablo me miro con esa mirada fría y seria, nunca lo había visto así, ¿acaso le dijo algo malo?_

Los días fueron pasando los cuales se volvieron semanas, ya había pasado tres semanas ya la colección de verano – invierno ya estaba lista, ese dia 10 de Mayo era el desfile de modas…

Desde el dia que Inuyasha se enteró que Kikyo y Kagome eran primas, Kikyo venia seguido a la empresa normalmente pasaba más tiempo con Inuyasha y a la vez a Inuyasha Sesshomaru lo reñía ya que debía de trabajar, cuando Inuyasha le decía a Sesshomaru que él hacia lo mismo con Kagome este se ponía serio y se enojaba con Inuyasha, por el lado de Inuyasha al ver que Sesshomaru volvía a ser como antes supuso que se había enojado con Kagome ya que desde que Kagome vino el para sonriente y eso lo enojaba, pero ahora que estaba distante con ella le alegraba por algún motivo no sabía cuál pero le alegraba que él se alegara de su némesis…

Por otro lado cada vez que Kagome quería hablar cosas personales con Sesshomaru él le decía que estaba ocupado y que tenía trabajo, Kagome se sentía mal pensaba que algo le había hecho a Sesshomaru pero no sabía que, siempre que quería hablar algo gracioso y personal lo tenía a Sesshomaru, ósea no es que diga que no tenga mejores amigas claro que a Ayame y Sango también le contaba sus cosas y siempre para pasar un rato divertido se iba donde Shippo y Miroku, pero sentía por algún motivo que le faltaba Sesshomaru acaso…no ósea sería imposible Sesshomaru, alguien como el un empresario jamás aceptaría en estar con una chica cantante, a la vez sentía coraje al ver a Kikyo besándose a cada rato con Inuyasha no sabía porque pero le enojaba eso…

Mientras eso les sucedía a ellos, Sesshomaru ya no estaba como antes era verdad desde que llego Kagome fue como una paleta para un niño cambio la forma de ser por completo, se sentía enojado consigo mismo nunca debió dejar que esas cursilería como ¿enamorarse? Lo afectaran se sentía un idiota al pensar que alguien tan bonita con Kagome se fijara en él, es verdad el mismo se decía feo ósea siempre se veía en un espejo él era demasiado guapo pero junto a Kagome no se sentía así…

Ese dia ya era de noche, el desfile de modas seria en Hollywood Roosevelt Hotel, Hollywood Boulevard a las 8:00 p.m. y terminaría a las 9:00 p.m., ya eran las 7:45 p.m. los asientos estaban llenos y la empresa estaba lista para las fotos, ya habían llegado Inuyasha, Shippo y Miroku quienes se encontraban en primera fila de los asientos, los tres estaban conversando sobre cosas personales cuando tocan el tema…

Miroku: oigan se dieron cuenta del gran cambio de Sesshomaru

Shippo: si es verdad primero estaba feliz de lo mejor pero desde hace un tiempo volvió a ser el mismo serio de siempre

Miroku: creo que fue porque discutió algo con Kagome

Inuyasha: ahí ya dejen de hablar de ellos, si es así que mejor para mi…digo para Kagome así se libra del pesando de Sesshomaru

Shippo: pero pensé que no te agradaba Kagome

Inuyasha: no me agrada, pero igual no quiero que este con Sesshomaru

Miroku: y porque no quieres acaso ¿te gusta Kagome?

Inuyasha: claro que no – dijo sonrojado

Shippo: entonces porque te sonrojas

Inuyasha: porque…porque…que les importa – sus amigos se rieron y el solo se sonrojo y se enojó mas

Minutos después llegaron Sango y Ayame juntas, y al minuto siguiente vino Sesshomaru solo faltaba Kagome para que todas las personas del área de gerencia estuvieran en el desfile…ya faltaba dos minutos para que empresaria el desfile y Kagome aún no llegaba, cuando de pronto todos los espectadores, fotógrafos, camarógrafos, en realidad todas las personas enfocan su vista en la entrada del salón donde se ve entrar a una joven hermosa, que tiene un vestido color rosado crema largo de tela de seda que en el mismo vestido tenia un cinturón con esa misma tela pero que en una esquina de la cintura había una flor de color plateado, el vestido era esplendido al igual que ella (si quieren saber cual es el vestido vallan a esta pagina busquen en Google Vestidos de Noche pongan imagenes y ahi van a salir un monton pero el vestido esta en la primera fila), todos se quedaron viendo a la joven hasta que se acerco a sus dos mejores amigas y sus dos amigos…

Kagome: hola Sango, hola Ayame – dijo sonriente

Ayame: Kagome ya te vistes en un espejo estas fabulosa

Sango: es verdad degastes a todos los chicos embelesados de ti

Kagome:-sonrojada- ahí no me di cuenta – las tres se rieron

Miroku: Kagome que hermosa te vez – dijo acercando su mano para tocarle el

Kagome: - dijo alejándose de él - gracias Miroku

Shippo: lo mismo digo Kagome pero el único cambio es que yo no quiero intenciones pervertidas como Miroku – los cinco se rieron y se sentaron en sus asientos

Mientras ellos cinco conversaban en la mente de Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: _no…no…no puede ser Kagome se ve preciosa…aunque siempre se ve hermosa…Kagome no importa como se vista igual me gusta…¡¿Qué cosas digo?!...¡NO ME GUSTA KAGOME! Yo amo a Kikyo…o ¿no?_

Sesshomaru: _Kagome…Kagome…nunca puedo dejar de pensar en ti ni de lo hermosa que eres…porque, porque me sucede esto a mi…me he enamorado de Kagome…y lo peor es que ella tiene novio…¡Maldición!_

Comenzó el desfile todo se quedaron impresionados por los magníficos diseños que habían hecho, los fotógrafos se quedaron pasmados ya que siempre creyeron que la ropa de Victoria's Secret eran buenos pero ahora pensaban mejor los diseños eran excelentes a la vez se veían muy frescos por el verano pero aún seguía siendo muy abrigadores…

Cuando el desfile termino las personas dieron un gran aplauso y dieron un gran reconociendo a la diseñadora Kagome Higurashi a la cual todos aplaudieron y ovacionaron…

Al dia siguiente, era domingo dia libre, en el departamento de Inuyasha, en su sala el estaba viendo la tele y terminando de desayunar, ya eran las 9:45 a.m.…

Inuyasha: ahí ya termine de desayunar ahora a reposar y después salgo a pasear con mi moto – dijo poniendo sus manos en su cabeza como todo fresco y cerro sus ojos para pensar y recordar lo que le estaba sucediendo…

Inuyasha estaba saliendo de la empresa ya que se había olvidado algo en su auto BMW, cuando salió estaba distraído recordando y buscando donde había estacionado su auto que no se dio cuenta que se chocó con...Los dos Kagome e Inuyasha se chocaron y cayeron al piso ambos…

_Inuyasha: AHÍ FIJATE POR DONDE CAMINAS – dijo mientras se levantaba sin mirarla_

_Kagome: DITE A TI MISMO ESO CIEGO – dijo molesta al ver como la trato, mientras se levantaba_

_De pronto los dos se levantan y se miran a los ojos quedan paralizados ojos dorados con ojos marrones una perfecta combinación…_

_Inuyasha: es muy hermosa y bonita, ni Kikyo se le compara con la hermosura de esta chica, me parece haberla visto antes… _

Inuyasha: _desde que Kagome llego a mi vida todo a cambiado…ya no estoy tanto con Kikyo…ahora estoy más tiempo con Miroku y Shippo…nunca pensé tener amigas como Ayame y Sango…jamás imagine que Sesshomaru sonriera como cuando esta con Kagome…¡Y JASMAS PERO NUNCA IMGINE ESTAR CELOSO DE SESSHOMARU POR KAGOME!_- se despertó de sus pensamientos muy alterado – NO, NO PUEDE SER ME GUSTA KAGOME…será mejor que salga a respirar aire – apago la tele y se fue muy rápido de su departamento…

Después de cinco minutos, Inuyasha se encontraba en su moto manejando hasta que el semáforo se puso en rojo y se puso a pensar de nuevo…

(la siguiente escena es Chayanne – Torero busquen en Youtube)

_De lunes a domingo__  
__voy desesperado,__  
__el corazón prendido__  
__allí en el calendario__  
__buscándote y buscando__  
__como un mercenario,__  
__tú dime donde estás__  
__que yo no te he encontrado...__Las manecillas giran__  
__yo voy al contrario,__  
__bebiéndome la vida__  
__a sorbos y a tragos,__  
__Me viste así de frente__  
__que tremendo impacto...__  
__para unirme a tu mirada__  
__dime si hay que ser...__torero,__  
__poner el alma en el ruedo__  
__no importa lo que se venga__  
__pa que sepas que te quiero__  
__como un buen torero...__  
__me juego la vida por tí..._

_me juego la vida por tí..._

_Te dicen que ya me vieron__  
__solitario en un callejón__  
__que ya no duermo y desvarío__  
__que el humor ya me cambió__  
__Y tú por dónde estás__  
__que mi presión ya no me da,__  
__te buscaré, vuelve conmigo,__  
__porque tu no sabes,__  
__Que yo te necesito__  
__como el perro al amo__  
__que si tu no respondes__  
__aquí todo es caos,__  
__Me viste así de frente,__  
__que tremendo impacto,__  
__para unir me a tu mirada,__  
__dime si hay que ser...__  
_

_t__orero,__  
__poner el alma en el ruedo__  
__no importa lo que se venga__  
__pa que sepas que te quiero__  
__como un buen torero...__  
__me juego la vida por tí...__  
__torero..._

_torero…_

_De noviembre hasta enero__  
__sé que te necesito,__  
__ay de junio a febrero__  
__quiero que estés conmigo__  
__Y en marzo el amor__  
__en diciembre tú y yo__  
__no importa mi amada,__  
__si hay, si hay que ser...__  
_

_t__orero,__  
__poner el alma en el ruedo__  
__no importa lo que se venga__  
__pa que sepas que te quiero__  
__como un buen torero...__  
__me juego la vida por tí...__  
__torero..._

_torero…_

De pronto Inuyasha escucha sonidos de autos y se despierta de sus pensamientos y ve que el semáforo esta en verde y que los conductores de autos estaban sonando la bocina de sus autos, entonces Inuyasha comienza a manejar muy confundido hasta que se pone a pensar mientras maneja…

Inuyasha: _No puede ser es verdad…¡Me Gusta Kagome!_

Al dia siguiente, en la empresa, en el área de gerencia, en la oficina de Kagome ya eran las 9:00 a.m. y Kagome había llegado temprano, cuando entro los empleados la felicitaban por el desfile y ella decía gracias…Kagome estaba viendo revistas sobre como había ido en el desfile, cuando de pronto tocan la puerta…

Kagome: adelante

Sesshomaru:-entro todo serio- Kagome este es el nuevo tema – dejándole unas hojas en su escritorio – tienes que diseñar ropas sobre ese tema que te dan y ahora que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer me retiro

Kagome: ¡No Espera Sesshomaru! – dijo gritando haciendo que el se detuviera y ella se para de su asiento para ir donde está el y mirarlo frente a frente

Sesshomaru: que quieres – pregunta indiferente

Kagome: quiero que me digas porque me tratas así, hace tres semanas me tratabas bien

Sesshomaru: la estoy tratando igual señorita Higurashi

Kagome: claro que no y eso de "señorita Higurashi" es una prueba que desde hace tres semanas no me tratas igual, antes me mirabas alegre feliz tal como eres pero ahora me tratas distante y frio

Sesshomaru: así soy yo Kagome

Kagome: claro que no Sesshomaru, tu eres muy diferente, tu eres alegre, divertido y un gran chico porque ahora me tratas así – dijo triste y a punto de llorar

Sesshomaru: Kagome… - no se resistió más y la abrazo, para darle protección

Kagome: Sesshomaru yo te quiero no me tratas así – dijo mirándolo a los ojos

Los dos se estaban acercando más y más justo y preciso para besarse lo que tanto deseaba Sesshomaru era eso, Kagome comenzó a comprender que lo que sentía por Sesshomaru no era solo amistad era…

Inuyasha:-entro si tocar la puerta- Kagome necesito que… - se quedó pasmado al ver que su hermano Sesshomaru y Kagome la chica que le gustaba se iban a besar

Continuara….


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru: Kagome… - no se resistió más y la abrazo, para darle protección

Kagome: Sesshomaru yo te quiero no me trates así – dijo mirándolo a los ojos

Los dos se estaban acercando más y más justo y preciso para besarse lo que tanto deseaba Sesshomaru era eso, Kagome comenzó a comprender que lo que sentía por Sesshomaru no era solo amistad era…

Inuyasha:-entro si tocar la puerta- Kagome necesito que… - se quedó pasmado al ver que su hermano Sesshomaru y Kagome la chica que le gustaba se iban a besar

Continuara….

Inuyasha: OIGAN – grito lleno de celos al ver que Kagome estaba a punto de besar a su hermano, el grito de él hiso que los dos tortolos se separaran al instante muy sonrojados – QUE ACASO NO SABEN QUE NO SE PUEDEN ANDAR BESUQUEANDO POR TODOS LADOS EN EL TRABAJO

Sesshomaru: cállate Inuyasha, lo que hagamos Kagome y yo no te importa, hablamos después Kagome, adiós – se fue muy rápido y aun sonrojado, estaba enojado ya que Inuyasha su querido hermano llego en el momento menos indicado

Kagome: ¿para que has venido Inuyasha? – dijo para que no le recordara el tema del beso con Sesshomaru

Inuyasha: ¿me puedes explicar porque estabas a punto de besarte con el idiota de Sesshomaru? – dijo enojado pero no tanto evitando sacar los celos inmensos que retenía

Kagome: ya lo dijo Sesshomaru eso no te importa a ti, así que si no vienes a hablar sobre algo que no sea reclamarme ¡vete!

Inuyasha: pues no me voy Kagome – dijo ya muy enojado, después de querer besar a su hermano la muy sínica lo bota, esto no se quedaría así – exijo una explicación en este mismo momento

Kagome: Inuyasha ¡VETE!, si Sesshomaru y yo decidimos besarnos eso no te importa a ti o ¿si? – dijo retándolo, quien se creía él para exigirle una explicación, Inuyasha no era su novio solo un compañero de trabajo

Inuyasha: pues te equivocas, porque si me importa – dijo tomándola de los brazos para acercarse más a ella, dejando a una Kagome muy impresionada por lo que acababa de decir

Kagome: ¡suéltame Inuyasha! – exigió ella aun muy sorprendida si no se equivoca ¿Inuyasha le estaba mandando una indirecta diciéndole que le gusta?

Inuyasha: pues no lo voy hacer hasta que aceptes que te gusto – dijo el muy galante, ya estaba cansado recién ayer se había dado cuenta que le gustaba Kagome y quería comprobar si ella sentía lo mismo

Kagome: ¿Qué? Estas demente Inuyasha, tu no me gustas, solo eres un compañero de trabajo ni si quiera te llamo mi amigo porque no lo eres, siempre discutes conmigo y me gritas, así quieres que me gustes – dijo soltándose de las manos de Inuyasha que tenían atrapados a sus brazos – ahora si no quieres discutir algo que tenga que ver sobre el trabajo te pido que te retires – dijo señalando la puerta de su oficina e Inuyasha sin decir nada se fue algo aturdido ante las palabras de Kagome

Desde que Inuyasha salió de la oficina de Kagome no dejo de pensar en lo que le había dicho ella, era verdad él siempre le grita y discute con ella en cambio Sesshomaru siempre es atento y gentil con ella por eso suponía que a Kagome le gustaba su hermano, ¡Maldición! pensaba Inuyasha

Ya eran las 12:30 a.m. y desde ese incidente con Inuyasha, Kagome y Sesshomaru no se habían hablado del tema aún seguían muy apenados por el tema lo peor fue en la junta de gerentes del área de gerencia que fue en la sala de junta, en esa junta Sesshomaru y Kagome se sentían morir…

En la oficina de Kagome, ella estaba revisando las ventas según cada ropa de vestir, pero aún no dejaba de pensar en lo que paso en la sala de junta…

_Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Ayame y Shippo se encontraban en la sala de junta hablando sobre cómo les fue con la nueva colección de verano – invierno…_

_Sesshomaru: yo creo que el beso…digo la nueva colección tuvo buenas críticas – dijo corrigiendo su error, no podía aguantar los nervios que tenía por a ver estados a punto de besar a Kagome_

_Inuyasha: Sesshomaru todos sabemos a la gente les gusta Kagome…digo les gusto la colección – dijo sonrojándose ya que estaba suponiendo que Kagome ya había entendido su indirecta al preguntarle a ella si le gustaba él _

_Kagome: ya mejor ahí que dejar de hablar sobre el beso…digo las críticas y centrarnos en lo que nos gusta…digo en lo que nos beneficia por el lado económico_

_Y así los tres se la pasaron de nerviosos por lo que había ocurrido, y lo peor para ellos fue que la junta duro una hora entera…_

La mente de Kagome dejo de recordar eso cuando tocaron la puerta de su oficina…

Kagome: adelante – dijo revisando los papeles de la nueva colección invierno – otoño

Sesshomaru: Kagome – dijo entrando y haciendo que ella lo mirara y los dos se quedaran mirándose – podemos hablar

Kagome: si claro siéntate – el obedeció y se sentó en la silla al frente de Kagome, haciendo que los nervios de ambos se alteraran – me alegra que ya me trates como antes – sonríe y hace que el chico que tiene al frente también sonriera

Sesshomaru: Kagome sobre lo de esta mañana yo…yo…quiero disculparme, no debí intentar besarte

Kagome:-se entristece un poco al pensar que Sesshomaru no le gusta ella- no te preocupes, no fue solo tu culpa también fue mí la culpa…Sesshomaru solo quiero hacerte una pregunta y que me respondas con la verdad – dijo haciendo que su corazón latiera muy fuerte – puedo preguntarte – el asiente muy nervioso por la pregunta que le va hacer ella - ¿yo te gusto?, sé que es incomoda esta pregunta pero respóndeme con la verdad

Sesshomaru: la verdad…la verdad Kagome es que…- se levantó de la silla y se dispuso a caminar para abrir la puerta para irse pero no lo hiso antes debía de responderle a Kagome-…¡SI, SI ME GUSTAS SIENTO QUE MI CORAZON ME EXPLOTA CADA VEZ QUE ESTOY CERCA DE TI, ME GUSTAS MAS QUE A NADIE KAGOME HIGURASHI! – y sin decir nada mas se fue dejando a una Kagome muy impactada por la declaración de Sesshomaru

Kagome: _yo le gusto a Sesshomaru…yo le gusto a Sesshomaru… ¡YO LE GUSTO A SESSHOMARU! _- pensó alegre parándose de su silla muy feliz y radiante para ir a buscar a Sesshomaru

En la oficina de Sesshomaru, él se encontraba sentado en su silla de gerente general pensando en lo que le había dicho a Kagome…

Sesshomaru: _soy un idiota, como le voy a revelar a Kagome que a mí me gusta ella, ¡IDIOTA!, seguro Kagome ahorita debe de estar alistando sus cosas para irse de la empresa seguro su novio ya le exigió que se fuera de la empresa ¡Soy Un Tonto!_

Sesshomaru deja de regañarse a si mismo mentalmente ya que se escucha que tocan la puerta…

Sesshomaru: ¡LO SIENTO PERO NO ESTOY DE ANIMOS PARA RECIBIR A NADIE! – dijo enojado consigo mismo pensando aun en Kagome y su declaración a ella

Kagome: ni si quiera a mí – dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta para sentarse en una silla al frente de Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: lo siento Kagome yo no quería gritarte así – dijo apenado y sonrojado

Kagome: si quieres vuelvo a entrar – dijo bromeando haciendo que los dos rían, recordando como se conocieron, después de reírse se miran a los ojos – Sesshomaru yo…

Sesshomaru:-interrumpiéndola- Kagome si quieres renunciar a la empresa no te culpo sé que soy un idiota al haberte dicho que me gustas pero ya no aguantaba tener escondido este sentimiento, no te preocupes yo recibiré tu carta de renuncia y verdaderamente te pido disculpas a ti y a tu novio

Kagome:-se rio- Sesshomaru estas equivocado en tres cosas, la primera es que no pienso renunciar a la empresa, la segunda es que no tengo novio y la ultima es que…es…que…tu también me gustas Sesshomaru – dijo sonrojada al final

Sesshomaru:-cuando escucho lo último que dijo Kagome la cara se le ilumino y le apareció una sonrisa enorme, al enterarse que Kagome correspondía su sentimiento lo lleno de emoción- ¿en verdad? – dijo un poco dudoso pero sonriente

Kagome: si Sesshomaru – dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas – no se cómo paso pero tu…- dejo de hablar sentir que Sesshomaru la abrazaba primero se impresiono ya que nunca se había abrazado con él pero después le respondió el abrazo…

3:00 p.m., en la oficina de Kagome, habían entrado Ayame y Sango para hablar con ella y preguntarle porque no había almorzado con ellas ya que la vinieron a buscar y no la encontraron…

Kagome: bueno chicas la verdad es que…yo…yo fui a comer con Sesshomaru – dijo un poco sonrojada al escuchar el grito inmenso que dieron sus amigas al enterarse de eso fue una total sorpresa para ellas

Sango: pero Kagome no lo puedo creer – dijo muy impresionada aun

Ayame: yo tampoco, no era que tu y Sesshomaru estaban peleados – dijo un poco confundida

Kagome: bueno la no es que estuviéramos peleados solo fue una confusión él creía que yo tenía novio y que debía deshacerse de lo que sentía, en la mañana estuvimos a punto de besarnos – sus dos amigas como siempre emocionadas volvieron a gritar haciendo que ella se sonrojara – pero Inuyasha nos interrumpió, por eso en la junta de la mañana estuvimos nerviosos, pero ahora que ya sabemos los sentimientos que tenemos el uno del otro y lo aclaramos todo decidimos que comenzaremos a salir

Sango: - las dos chicas volvieron a gritar y fueron a abrazar a su amiga – Kagome no sabes que alegría me da saber que tu corazón te esta dando otra oportunidad de enamorarte

Ayame: es verdad así te olvidas de una vez de ese idiota de Leon que no sabe lo que se perdió – dijo haciendo que las tres se rieran

Kagome: miren chicas lo que dicen es verdad pero Leon no es un idiota solo que es inseguro, pero mejor ahí que dejar de hablar de él y ponernos a trabajar – las tres asintieron para volver a hablar del tema del trabajo

Las horas se fueron volando y llego el siguiente dia, ya casi toda la empresa se había enterado que Sesshomaru el gerente general y Kagome la diseñadora general estaban saliendo, solo faltaba que alguien se enterara y ese era...

Ya eran las 9:15 a.m., Inuyasha recién llegaba a trabajar ya estaba en el área de gerencia cuando ve a Kagome y Sesshomaru sonriéndose en el pasillo y que después los dos entran a la oficina de Sesshomaru, este al instante se enoja y se va a su oficina haciendo como si no le importara pero en verdad le importa…

Cuando Inuyasha ya esta en su oficina se pone a trabajar como siempre pero de pronto ve que alguien o algunos abren la puerta de su oficina y entran…

Shippo y Miroku: Hola Inuyasha – dicen al entrar y sentarse en las sillas al frente de su amigo

Inuyasha: oigan que acaso no les enseñaron a tocar la puerta – dijo un poco molesto por eso pero en realidad estaba molesto por otra cosa

Miroku: ahí que buen humor que tienes – dijo sarcástico al notar como los trataba

Shippo: seguro ya se entero que Kagome y Sesshomaru están saliendo – dijo sin querer queriendo revelo lo que él y Miroku no querían que Inuyasha se enterara

Inuyasha: ¿Qué? El idiota de Sesshomaru están saliendo – dice sorprendido sintiendo que su corazón le duele pero no por enfermedad si no por tristeza y dolor al enterarse lo que les dicen sus amigos

Miroku: Shippo – dice regañándolo – bueno ya fue, la verdad Inuyasha si Kagome y Sesshomaru están saliendo oficialmente

Inuyasha: pero si ellos están peleados – dice sin aun poder creerlo, no quería creer que su hermano mayor le había ganado de nuevo

Shippo: pues parece que ya arreglaron sus cosas – dijo recordando que ese era el chisme nuevo de la empresa

Miroku: yo te dije Inuyasha que le dijeras a Kagome lo que sentías – dijo muy sabia diciendo la verdad ya que si le dijo eso a su amigo pero el necio no le hiso caso

Inuyasha: YA LES DIJE QUE NO SIENTO NADA POR LA TONTA DE KAGOME – dijo furioso no porque era verdad lo que decía Miroku, estaba furioso y…celoso se negaba a creerlo pero era la cruda verdad, el muy idiota nunca le dijo nada a Kagome – YO TENGO NOVIA POR SI NO RECUERDAN SE LLAMA KIKYO, Y QUIERO QUE EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO SE VALLAN DE MI OFICINA – dijo viendo que los dos salen corriendo de su oficina sintiendo miedo de él, Inuyasha tenia ganas de romper todo sentía impotencia al no hacer nada para que Sesshomaru y Kagome se separaran - _¡maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡maldición! ¡MALDICION!... ¡NO PUEDE SER SESSHOMARU ME QUITO A KAGOME!...no, no voy a dejar esto así, yo se que a Kagome yo le gusto lo veo en sus ojos no voy a dejar que Sesshomaru me la quite por completo…_

En todo el dia Inuyasha no hablaba con Kagome o Sesshomaru y si lo hacía era por trabajo y a la vez paraba distante, se sentía con el corazón roto al enterarse de la traición de su hermano y de la chica que le gustaba…

Kagome estaba más que feliz, desde ayer en el almuerzo que salió a comer con Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que tenían más cosas en común de lo que creían se divierte mucho con él capaz era verdad lo que le dijeron sus amigas sin darse cuenta se enamoro de Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru por otro lado no estaba feliz estaba mas que feliz, emocionado y alegre que Kagome también correspondiera a sus sentimientos aunque él creía que ella solo le gustaba él y que él sintiera algo mas especial que un me gusta, Sesshomaru estaba enamorado de ella

Los días fueron pasando rápidamente, sin darse cuenta ya había pasado una semana y tres días desde que Inuyasha se entero que Sesshomaru y Kagome estaban saliendo, todo seguía como ese dia nada cambiaba…

Ese dia en la empresa era miércoles, en el área de gerencia se sentía una paz inmensa ya que no se encontraba Inuyasha porque era su dia libre y Kagome y Sesshomaru se habían ido a otra empresa para hacer tratos sobre negocios, los únicos que estaban en el área de gerencia eran Ayame, Sango, Shippo, Miroku y Jakotsu, en la oficina de las chicas las dos estaban trabajando como siempre hasta que Miroku y Shippo entran…

Miroku: chicas que hacen – dijo entrando junto a Shippo

Sango: trabajando como siempre – dijo un poco aburrida

Shippo: no sienten que todo el piso se siente muy callado

Ayame: si es verdad, es porque no están ni Kagome, ni Sesshomaru y ni Inuyasha

Miroku: que les parece si aprovechamos su ausencia y salimos a pasear – dijo ya queriéndose ir

Sango: Miroku, hablas enserio recién son las 10:30 a.m., faltan un montón de horas para que se termine el trabajo

Shippo: pero y si vamos al área de relajación – dijo animado al recordar que en la sala de relajación siempre se divierte

Ayame: que aquí ahí área de relación, pero ¿en donde esta? – pregunto queriendo saber ya que nunca había escuchado de esa sala

Miroku: esta en la planta de aquí abajo es el penúltimo piso, ¿Qué les parece si vamos ahora? – los tres asintieron y se dirigieron hacia el piso de abajo

Minutos después en el área de relajación, al entrar las dos chicas se impresionaron jamás pensaron que una empresa donde estuvieran los padres de Kagome que de por si eran buenos pero estrictos, no pensaron que la empresa tuviera un lugar para que los trabajadores se relajaran…

Miroku: y bien chicas esta es el área de relajación, créanme es recontra divertida esta área, consta con piscina con techo y vista a todo Los Angeles, sala de música con todos los instrumentos musicales, a su costado se encuentra la sala de grabación y a su otro costado se encuentra la sala de demostración donde se puede cantar en un escenario, sala de videojuegos donde se encuentran todos los juegos modernos de Wii, la sala de juegos como futbol, tennis, básquet y vóley, y por ultimo la sala de masajes y faciales

Shippo: y chicas a que sala vamos para divertirnos – dijo un poco con risa al ver la cara de sus amigas de impresión por todo lo que les dijo Miroku

Ayame y Sango: AHÍ QUE IR A LA SALA DE MUSICA – dijeron emocionadas arrastrando a sus amigos hasta la sala de música…

Ya cuando los cuatro se encontraban en la sala de música…

Shippo: y que quieren cantar chicas – dijo agarrando la laptop donde se encuentran todas las canciones de los continentes

Ayame: busca Veo Veo – le dice a Shippo poniéndose a su costado para ver que encuentre la canción

Miroku: no sabia que les gustara canciones argentinas – dijo entablando una conversación con sus amigos

Sango: bueno la verdad es que nosotras junto a Kagome vivíamos en Argentina antes de venir aquí – dijo agarrando el micrófono y ponerse junto a Ayame para comenzar a cantar

(la siguiente escena es Momento Musical: Veo Veo con Fran y Cami busquen en Youtube)

Ayame:

Veo veo que ves  
todo depende de que quieras ver  
piénsalo bien  
antes de actuar

Sango:  
si te enamoras te puedes lastimar

Ayame:  
oye, escúchame bien  
respira y déjate temblar cual papel  
si crees que si  
vuelve a intentar

Sango:  
y no te rindas  
ni por casualidad 

Ayame y Sango:  
mira el cielo  
intenta cambiarlo  
piensa que quieres  
y corre a buscarlo  
siempre tu puedes  
volver a intentarlo  
otra vez  
tu puedes  
otra vez  
si quieres 

Ayame:  
veo veo que ves  
olvida todo  
y díselo de una vez  
si crees que si  
no puedes fallar

Sango:  
sera tu sueño echo realidad 

Ayame y Sango:  
mira el cielo  
intenta cambiarlo  
piensa que quieres  
y corre a buscarlo  
siempre tu puedes  
volver a intentarlo  
otra vez  
tu puedes  
otra vez  
si quieres

Sango:

lo sé y tu sabes bien que si lo sientes  
va a suceder 

Ayame:

entonces si  
no puedes fallar  
lo que imagina sera realidad

Sango y Ayame:

mira el cielo  
intenta cambiarlo  
piensa que quieres  
y corre a buscarlo  
siempre tu puedes  
volver a intentarlo  
otra vez  
tu puedes  
otra vez  
si quieres

Los cuatro jóvenes aplaudieron emocionados y alegres, y obvio apara nada aburridos de lo que estaban antes en el área de gerencia…

Shippo: Sango, Ayame no sabia que cantaban tan bien en español – dijo impresionado al descubrir que sus amigas también cantaban bien en español ya que la primera vez que se conocieron cantaron en ingles

Ayame: parece muy confuso ya que estamos en Estados Unidos pero como ya dijo Sango nosotras antes de venir a Los Ángeles estábamos en Argentina

Sango: nuestro trabajo no era así como el que tenemos aquí, nosotras somos actrices y cantantes al igual que Kagome

Miroku: entonces Kagome también canta – dijo impresionado y confundido a la vez

Ayame: si, la serie donde trabajábamos las tres se llamaba Violetta y Kagome era la protagonista ósea Violetta

Sango: es que si la oyeran cantar, Kagome canta fabuloso mas que nosotras, el dia que nos conocimos con ustedes Kagome ya había cantado antes

Shippo: y porque no estaba con ustedes cuando las conocimos – dijo confundido y atando cabos al igual que Miroku

Ayame: no lo sabemos ella solo decidió irse y ahí aparecieron ustedes…mejor ahí que volver al área de gerencia antes de que lleguen Kagome y Sesshomaru – los cuatro jóvenes asintieron y decidieron regresar a su área de trabajo

Miroku: _Sango y Ayame dijeron que Kagome estaba con ella el dia que nos conocimos…_ – dijo pensando

Shippo: _si Kagome es la chica que flecho a Inuyasha ese dia con su voz, esta vez ese tonto de Inuyasha si lucharía por ella…_- se decía a si mismo en sus pensamientos

Miroku y Shippo: _tengo que decírselo a Inuyasha_ – pensaron los dos en simultaneo pero no leyendo la mente del otro

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Miroku: _Sango y Ayame dijeron que Kagome estaba con ella el dia que nos conocimos…_ – dijo pensando

Shippo: _si Kagome es la chica que flecho a Inuyasha ese dia con su voz, esta vez ese tonto de Inuyasha si lucharía por ella…_- se decía a si mismo en sus pensamientos

Miroku y Shippo: _tengo que decírselo a Inuyasha_ – pensaron los dos en simultáneo pero no leyendo la mente del otro

Continuara…

Las horas pasaron mientras ellos trabajaban pero ahora con música ya que Jakotsu había puesto música para que no todo este en silencio y así podrían hacer el trabajo divirtiéndose, como a las 3 de la tarde Kagome y Sesshomaru volvieron de hacer el contrato con los nuevos inversionistas dando buenas noticias ya que firmaron el contrato…

Al dia siguiente, todo estaba casi normal, como siempre Inuyasha discutiendo con Kagome y a la vez con Sesshomaru, se escucha una cachetada que le da Sango a Miroku, las risas de Ayame y Shippo por el comportamiento de Jakotsu, un dia normal se podría decir

Ya eran las 12:45 a.m., Inuyasha estaba trabajando como siempre en su oficina, cuando ve que sus dos amigos entran por la puerta de su oficina y se sientan al frente de él y su escritorio…

Miroku: Inuyasha tenemos que decirte algo importante – dijo hablando un poco serio para que su amigo le preste atención

Inuyasha: chicos ahora no tengo tiempo – dice sin mirarlos ya que esta revisando unos archivos de su computadora

Shippo: pues la tendrás para lo que te vamos a decir – dice un poco enojado ya que ellos querían decirle lo que suponían y a él no le importaba

Inuyasha: ¿es algo importante? – dice aun viendo su computadora pensando que será algo sin importancia

Miroku: es algo que puede cambiar tu actitud con Kagome – dice ahora hablando muy enserio

Inuyasha:-se ríe- a si, a ver díganmelo – dice sin mirarlo ocultando sus sentimientos ya que por dentro se muere de la curiosidad por saber

Miroku: Inuyasha esto muy serio en verdad…- ya se estaba enojando que su amigo no lo tomaría en serio, quería seguir hablando pero alguien lo interrumpió

Shippo: ¡ahí ya basta Inuyasha escúchanos bien porque solo lo diremos una vez! Nosotros pensamos que Kagome es la chica que te flecho el dia que fuimos al karaoke – dijo gritando y al final dando un gran respiro ya que había hablado mucho

Inuyasha:-se quedo en shock por lo que le había dicho Shippo jamás pensó que el mundo fuero tan pequeño para hacer que la chica quien lo flecho fuera Kagome de quien posiblemente estaba…¿enamorado?- ¿están seguros? – dijo un poco balbuceando ya que aun no lo creía

Miroku: si muy seguros Inuyasha – dijo viendo que su amigo volvía a callarse y quedarse mudo, ya le estaba dando cólera que necio que era Inuyasha

Shippo: halla tu si no nos quieres creer, vámonos Miroku – su amigo asintió y junto a él se fue de la oficina de Inuyasha

Inuyasha: _Kagome ¿es la chica de la voz de ángel?, no lo se yo, solo lo saben Miroku y Shippo bueno eso suponen, mejor voy y le pregunto…¡que estoy hablando! No le puedo decir "Kagome tu eres la chica que me flecho", o ¿si?, le digo o no…_

Mientras él se debatía en su mente entre preguntarle o no a Kagome…en la oficina de Sesshomaru se encontraban Kagome y él hablando sobre como seria el nuevo estilo de la ropa de la empresa cuando de pronto Kagome ve algo en la oficina de Sesshomaru que la sorprende…

Kagome: - se para de su asiento y se dirige a una de las esquinas de la oficina y toma lo que le sorprendió que Sesshomaru tuviera en su oficina - Sesshomaru todas las veces que vine a tu oficina no me di cuenta que tenías una guitarra – dijo sentándose en la baranda de un mueble y poniéndose a tocar ligeros acordes

Sesshomaru: bueno la verdad es que cuando comencé a trabajar en la empresa tenía mi oficina llena de instrumentos ya que me gusta la música

Kagome: ¿en verdad? – él asintió – a mi también me gusta la música, me encanta más cantar las canciones con las cuales expresas lo que sientes – dijo sonriendo

Sesshomaru: ¿quieres cantar algo? – dijo preguntándole ya que la verdad si él cantaba no excelente que digamos pero cantaba afinado

Kagome:- al escuchar eso deja la guitarra en el mueble ya que recuerda el trato con sus padres de nada de cantar en la oficina – lo siento Sesshomaru pero no puedo cantar

Sesshomaru: pues yo si quiero cantar y estoy seguro que esta canción te va a encantar – dijo tomando la guitarra del mueble para comenzar a tocarla y cantar…

(la siguiente escena es Violetta - Momento musical: Federico e Violetta cantam ¨En mi mundo¨ busquen en Youtube)

Sesshomaru:

Ahora sabes que, yo no entiendo lo que pasa  
sin embargo se, nunca hay tiempo para nada 

Kagome:

pienso que no me doy cuenta  
y le doy mil y una vueltas  
mis dudas me cansaron  
ya no esperare 

Sesshomaru y Kagome:

y vuelvo a despertar en mi mundo  
siendo lo que soy  
y no voy a parar ni un segundo  
mi destino es hoy  
y vuelvo a despertar en mi mundo  
siendo lo que soy  
y no voy a parar ni un segundo  
mi destino es hoy

Kagome: si que eres muy bueno cantando – dice sonriendo ya que hace mucho que no cantaba y cuanto lo extrañaba

Sesshomaru: gracias, pero tu no te quedas atrás, yo diría que tienes una voz de un ángel – dice sonriendo también alagándola por su voz

Kagome: así que tu eras el que tenia mi hoja donde estaba componiendo mi canción – dice recordando se le había caído una hoja en una de las oficina pero no se acordaba en que oficina

Sesshomaru: bueno la verdad si me descubriste, ayer se te callo tu hoja en mi oficina y la recogí – dice buscando la hoja de Kagome entre sus fólderes y cuando la encontró se la entrego – ten – dice haciendo que ella agarre la hoja

Kagome: gracias

Y después de eso continuaron con el trabajo…las horas se fueron volando de la tarde paso a la noche y de la noche en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era de mañana, eran las 9:25 a.m., en la oficina de Kagome como siempre ella se encontraba revisando unos modelos de ropa antiguos para sacar ideas, cuando de repente ve que dos personas entran por su puerta y eran…

Sango y Ayame: Hola Kagome – dicen sonrientes mientras se sientan frente a su mejor amiga para hablar de algo

Kagome: hola chicas, a que han venido – pregunta intrigada ya que siempre los chismes se los daba Jakotsu no sus amigas

Ayame: Kagome por internet nos enviaron algo muy importante que tenemos que aprendérnoslo

Kagome: y ¿Qué es? – pregunta ya queriendo enterarse de que se trata ya que no tiene mucho tiempo

Sango: revísalo por ti misma – dice entregándole unas hojas que estaban engrampadas

Kagome:-toma las hojas y las comienza a leer rápidamente, cuando se da cuenta que…- AAAHHH – grita de emoción al enterar se dé algo y a la misma vez pararse de la impresión, al igual que sus amigas la siguen y se paran - ¡Son las nuevas canciones de Violetta! – dice llena de alegría ya que volvería a cantar ya que sería parte de su trabaja ya que también actuar en Violetta es su trabajo – no lo puedo creer y chicas cuando ensayamos

Ayame: bueno Sango y yo ya hemos hablado y que te parece si ensayamos mañana a las 3 de la tarde

Kagome: me parece una excelente idea – dice sonriendo

Sango: bueno entonces nos retiramos vamos Ayame, hasta luego Kagome – dice para al final irse por la puerta junto a Ayame

Al dia siguiente, ya eran las 3:05 p.m. en la oficina de Kagome se encontraban Kagome e Inuyasha trabajando juntos y sin pelear eso si le sorprendió a Kagome ya que Inuyasha siempre buscaba algo para pelear con ella pero esta vez era diferente…

Inuyasha: bueno creo que ya todo esta acordado verdad Kagome – dice calmado algo sorprendente cuando habla con Kagome

Kagome: si, solo ahí que dárselo a Sesshomaru que lo firme y selle, y listo para comenzar a diseñar – dice sonriente dándose cuenta que es la primera vez que sonríe para Inuyasha

Inuyasha:-también sonríe de felicidad ya que ella sonrió para él- te parecen si vamos a entregárselo los dos personalmente – a lo cual ella solo responde al asentir y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta para abrirla pero él toma el mango de la puerta y la abre primero

Kagome:-se lleva la sorpresa de en vez de que Inuyasha salga primero que ella como siempre él la abre para que ella pase primero – gracias – dice mientras sale de su oficina

Inuyasha: de nada – dice saliendo de la oficina para que junto con Kagome vallan a la oficina de su hermano

Cuando los dos entran a la oficina de Sesshomaru se dan cuenta que no hay nadie, a lo cual Jakotsu se les acerca como siempre coqueteando a Inuyasha pero les dice que Sesshomaru junto con Miroku, Shippo, Sango y Ayame se fueron a la sala de demostración que se encuentra en el área de relajación…

Mientras tanto, en la sala de demostración, se encontraban muchas personas de la empresa entre ellas Sesshomaru, Miroku y Shippo viendo y oyendo cantar a Ayame y Sango…

Cuando las dos terminan de cantar todos aplauden y ellas se bajan del escenario justo cuando Inuyasha y Kagome llegan sorprendidos que había trabajadores ahí ósea que hacían acaso no tenían trabajo que hacer…

Kagome: ¡Oigan que hacen aquí no se suponen que deben de estar trabajando! –dice gritando alterada ósea ella trabajando mientras que ellos se divierten, cuando grito todos les prestaron atención a lo cual Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, Ayame y Shippo se les acercan para calmarla

Sesshomaru: Kagome tranquila solo es un momento todos necesitamos divertirnos – dice muy pasivo tratando de calmarla

Inuyasha: jha después de todo hermanito si tienes un vago dentro de ti – dice burlonamente ya que su hermano se creía don perfecto

Miroku: ya Inuyasha no te burles de Sesshomaru que tu tampoco eres un santo – dice haciendo reír a todos

Ayame: Kagome nosotras te dijimos que vinieras aquí a las 3 de la tarde no lo recuerdas para cantar

Kagome: ahhh es verdad es que me olvide estaba haciendo mi trabajo con Inuyasha – dijo recordando que desde temprano estuvo trabajando con Inuyasha

Sango: por cierto Kagome porque no cantas – dice alegre ya que si no cantaba con ellas su amiga tendría que cantar sola

Kagome: ¡que! No gracias no pienso cantar sola – dice imponiéndose a la petición de su amiga

Shippo: vamos Kagome canta – dijo para que Inuyasha se diera cuenta que ella es la chica de la voz de ángel, y haciendo que todos comiencen a decir…

Todos: ¡QUE CANTE! ¡QUE CANTE! ¡QUE CANTE!... – era lo que decían hasta que ella cedió y todos aplaudieron

Pero ella acepto cantar con la condición de no cantar sola y que quería que tocaran el bajo, la guitarra y la batería, lo cual fue concedido de inmediato ya que los trabajadores hombres que se encontraban ahí que de por si eran guapos y sin mas que decir la canción se comenzó a escuchar y la voz de Kagome también…

(la siguiente canción es Violetta: Los Rock Bones y Vilu tocan ¨A los 4 Vientos¨ (Ep 53 Temp 2) busquen en Youtube)

Kagome:

a los cuatro vientos quisiera gritar lo que siento  
a los cuatro vientos y que no me importe nada  
a los cuatro vientos quisiera gritar lo que siento  
a los cuatro vientos y poderte amar

tan imposible tan inmenso yo te veo tan lejano que no se como llegar a vos  
tan difícil de alcanzar es algo que vengo sintiendo desde hace un tiempo  
mis sentidos se van para donde estas y no se como cambiar esta situación

a los cuatro vientos quisiera gritar lo que siento  
a los cuatro vientos y que no me importe nada  
a los cuatro vientos quisiera gritar lo que siento  
a los cuatro vientos y poderte amar

Todos aplaudieron muy emocionados y fascinados por la hermosa y melodiosa voz de Kagome, dejando con la boca abierta a Inuyasha era verdad lo que le dijeron sus amigos ella era la chica que lo flecho el dia que fueron al karaoke ahora si estaba decidido lucharía por ella cueste lo que cueste, aunque cueste que termine con…Kikyo su primer amor…pero eso lo haría mañana ahora debería seguir trabajando

Ya habían pasado las horas desde que Kagome canto, eran las 9:30 a.m. Sesshomaru y Kagome como ya era de costumbre tenían citas pero esta cita era muy especial por algo, los dos se encontraban en un restaurant el que Sesshomaru lo había reservado todo por completo para que los dos estuvieran solos, comenzaron a comer y a charlar como siempre, ellos dos siempre tenían de que hablar parecía que hubiera una conexión entre ellos dos…

Después de cenar los dos se dirigen a la terraza del restaurant ya que se encontraba cerca a un rio, en la terraza los dos se pusieron a contemplar el rio y el anochecer con sus estrellas todo estaba absolutamente hermoso mas que había luciérnagas que encendían la terraza…

De repente Sesshomaru toma una guitarra que se encontraba en la terraza y comienza a cantar mientras que Kagome lo observa y escucha cantar…

(la siguiente escena es Violetta: Sing Along ¨Entre tú y yo¨ busquen en Youtube)

Sesshomaru:

Si no hay nada que decir ni nada de que hablar  
No hace falta explicarte  
Si guardas todos los secretos de mi vida y de mis sueños si lo sabes  
Eres la única canción que siempre escribiré

Siguiendo mis latidos  
Cada palabra cada nota que me das me hace sentir que estoy contigo  
Es conexión entre tú y yo, en cada verso de esta canción  
Tu voz y la mía en cada acorde en cada rima

Es conexión entre tú y yo, en cada verso de esta canción  
Es tan distinto junto a ti soy lo que soy si estas aquí  
Si no hay nada que decir ni nada de que hablar te regalo el silencio  
Y escucho todo lo que sientes, lo que pasa por tu mente ya lo sabes

Eres la única canción que siempre escribiré siguiendo mis latidos  
Cada palabra cada nota que me das me hace sentir que estoy contigo  
Es conexión entre tú y yo, en cada verso de esta canción  
Tu voz y la mía en cada acorde en cada rima 

Kagome y Sesshomaru:  
Es conexión entre tú y yo, en cada verso de esta canción  
Es tan distinto junto a ti soy lo que soy si estas aquí….  
Es tan distinto junto a ti soy lo que soy si estas aquí.

Y al final los dos se fueron acercándose mas y amas hasta que se quedaron apegados acercando sus rostros y sin mas que decir…se besaron en la terraza del restaurant donde las luciérnagas junto a las estrellas iluminaban la noche y no podía faltar la luna llena, y justamente pasa una estrella fugas la cual hace mas romántica la escena todo era perfecto…

Un beso lleno de ternura y amor, si era verdad antes Kagome estaba enamorada de Inuyasha ella lo aceptaba se enamoró de la vista con él porque no lo conocía, pero ahora que lo conoce ya no esta enamorada de Inuyasha ahora de quien esta segura es que esta enamorada de Sesshomaru el que siempre la ayudo y la protegió ante todos ya no era tonta sabia que si alguien hace eso es porque siente algo muy especial por ti y si acertó Sesshomaru estaba enamorado de ella…

Cuando termino el beso los dos se separaron por falta de aire se miraron a los ojos ya sabiendo lo que vendría…

Sesshomaru: Kagome yo estoy enamorado de ti no se como sucedió pero creo que fue la primera vez que te vi cuando te conocí definitivamente quede templado de ti

Kagome: Sesshomaru con tu cariño y tu protección me has enamorado nunca nadie había sido así conmigo te puedo asegurar que estoy cien por ciento enamorada de ti

Sesshomaru: Kagome ¿quieres ser mi novio? – dice sintiendo que su corazón le estalla de la felicidad, ella si correspondía a sus sentimientos parecía un cuento de hadas todo esto

Kagome: si Sesshomaru es lo que mas deseo – dice para volver a besarlo por fin se sentía feliz desde que termino con su ex novio se sentía triste pero poco a poco fue recuperando su felicidad y cuando supo que tenía a Sesshomaru a su lado se sintió protegida

Los dos estaban inmensamente felices no podían creer que eran novios…

Continuara…


End file.
